Grave Digger
by nesshin-chan
Summary: Merlin had an unknown child with Nimue who blames him for the life she led.
1. Chatper One: Some Devil

Camelot. A fair city, with warm days and cool nights. The ruler, King Arthur, is loved by all his people, and he loves them.  
  
Except for me. I am his only unknown enemy.  
  
No, I'm not Morgan La Faye, nor Mordred. They're dreadful creatures who know nothing but greed. No, no no. I'm not them. I'm very much differant from them. Besides, they are very well known. And as I said before, I am not.  
  
I'm Cochiti, Merlin's only child, born from the womb of Nimue. But, Merlin is Arthur's friend, right? Why would I be the enemy of a friend of my father's? Because Arthur stole my father away from me and my mother. He's the reason why I became what I am now, he's...  
  
Well, before I go any further, I suppose that I should start from the beginning.  
  
Nimue knew that Merlin would not stay with her forever when she fell in love with him, but she did anyway. Foolish human. A few months after meeting the wizard, she had me. I was part human, part fairy, like my father. Queen Mab was very keen on getting me from my mother. But Nimue would not have it. She claimed that she loved me. Only one of her many lies. My mother never loved me. If she had, then she wouldn't have left me.   
  
I have very little memory of my childhood. Except my father's infrequent visits, my mother wishing constantly that he was there with us, and me having to take care of myself. I also remember Queen Mab talking to me in my dreams. You see, she'd created Merlin inside of his mum, and she died after childbirth, so Queen Mab was in him as well as me. She would tell me the most wonderous things, how she would teach me magic, real magic not the tricks. I believed her, too. I wanted to run away, and meet her in her land of faeries. But she said that I'd have to wait until I was old enough. I complained, but agreed to wait. And wait I did.  
  
When I turned sixteen, I was impatient to learn what powers were in me. Many men had already come to ask for my hand in marriage, for I'd inherited my mother's beauty. But, with my long red braid behind me, I'd turn them down harshly and say that they were waisting their time. I didn't want love. I'd seen what it'd done to mother. Love had ruined her life as well as mine. I wanted magik. You didn't need love to work magik. 


	2. Chapter 2: My Immortals

Mab could tell how impatient I was, and she loved it. She loved keeping me on the hold. It was like a delicacy for her. I hated her for that. It was my hate that drove me to live with my dying mother day after day. My hate and my contempt.  
  
Finally, a year later, Mab came to seek me. Nimue was too daft to believe that the queen of the faeries was in her household, or that she was in me, so all Nimue did as I left was claim that I would be back again. Oh how I wanted to kill that woman. She never cared. Not one bit.  
  
"Now you belong to me," Mab said as we traveled to her home, "Not to that petty woman. No. You're all mine."  
  
"I belong to no one," I growled, "Only to myself."  
  
"We will see about that," was all she said.  
  
The land of faeries was not at all what I expected it to be. It was a very spacious cavern, full of glittering rocks and little holes in the sides tha served as homes to the faeries and gnomes. I looked around, trying to soak everything in. There were so many new things that I'd never imagined existed before...  
  
"Come," Mab commanded, "We must start your training immediatly. There is no time to waste."  
  
Right away, she assigned a gnome named Frik to train me.Frik was a nervous creature, always smiling. I hated him because of that. I didn't know what there was to smile about. I wanted to learn how to use powers, not to smile. Whenever I grew tired of his face, I would always pretend that he'd overexhausted my powers.  
  
"Frick, I don't want to do this anymore, my hands hurt," I'd say, "Let's stop."  
  
"But we only just begun," he said sternly, with a smile of course, "Yesterday you did quite well yesterday. Let's see if we can continue-"  
  
"No!" I cried, "Mab! He's doing it again!"  
  
Then Queen Mab would interupt our lesson to see what I was calling her for, but rarely commented. She'd either give me a look that said, 'You'd better stop if you know what's best for you.', or she'd believe me and tell Frik to stop pushing me so hard.  
  
One of these days I distinctly remember. It was after a lesson in world history, which I had a strange liking for, and right before I'd have to report to Caillous, my elven foreign languages tutor, and I was nosing around Frik's library. This was an enchanting room, with books on every matter, not to mention objects from races that I'd never even heard of. It was forbidden for me to be in there without permission, but I often snuck in there whenever I thought Mab or one of her servants wasn't watching me. There were to many things that she did not want me finding out stored in Frik's library...  
  
  
  
Then came the voices. They were soft at first, right below a whisper. It took me a while to hear them, but they soon reached my ears. They were calling... calling for me to free them, for me to open up the lid of pandora's box and let them out. I listened to them, following their cooes and calls, until I reached the furthest corner of the room. There I found a couldren with a heavy cloth draped over it, which was very unusual because Frik often claimed not to be able to use cauldrens. Nonetheless, my curiousity had taken control of me, whiping out all the little sense that I had in me.  
  
With a quick movement, I lifted the cloth and let it drop to the floor. A terrible heat rushed to face and knocked me backwards into the corner of the table holding a jar of faeries frozen in tree wax. I winced in pain, and looked to see what had pushed me. No matter how hard I looked, I saw nothing. It was as if it had all been a dream, but I knew that to be false. I had heard it... them ... and felt them too, whatever they might be.  
  
"You called us, and released us. Therefore we have answered."  
  
The voice sent chills down my spine. I turned around, my mind filled with spells that I could use in self defense. In front of me hovered two black mist-like objects with what seemed like white masks, one mask shaped like a diamond and the other as an oval. There were tiney slits at the sides that tilted inward, making the faces look evil.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded, my hands in the air.  
  
"We are called the Faceless," the diamond faced one replied, his voice strong and echoing, "But, if you wish our individual names... then I am Cicero, and this is my brother, Corbin."  
  
"Cicero and Corbin..." I said, rolling the names in my mind, "Those are Latin... Cicero for Historian and Corbin for Raven."  
  
I felt slightly proud that I knew the meanings of their names, and forgot what was happening.  
  
"Cochiti! COCHITI!"  
  
  
  
Mab's voice made me jump out of my wonderland, and sent me straight into horror's bed. If she found me in here with them...  
  
"Cochiti!!!!"  
  
The door to the library flew open, showing an enraged Mab and a self righteous faerie behind her, obviously the minion who had seen me enter the library. Both of the faceless turned to look at Mab as they hovered above my head. At the sight of Corbin and Cicero, Mab's face went blank. For a while, silence reigned over everyone. It held its crown until Mab let out a low growl.  
  
"What are you two doing out?" she yelled, "I thought I'd damned you into pergitory!"  
  
"We have returned," said Corbin's raspy voice, "You knew that you could not hold us there forever. You knew, Mab, in the back of your mind. Now it has come true."  
  
"Save me the speach," she snapped, "Who let you out? No one except for me is strong enough to break the shield that bound you to your fate."  
  
Both Cibero and Cicero looked down upon me. I stared at Mab, then at the floor. I couldn't bear to meet her eyes.  
  
"This... child?" she asked in disbelief, "The... child of a human?"  
  
"But she is also made from you," Cicero said, "I felt your presence in her. It was undoubtable."  
  
"Of course I'm in her," Mab said as if it was foolish to think otherwise, "I created her father, Merlin, did I not?"   
  
"Then... she is the one that the wise one prophesized of, brother," Cibero said, "She... she's the one who..."  
  
"SILENCE!" Mab screeched, "I will not have you fill her head of prophecies and such nonscence of your kind! Now go back to the shadows! NOW!"  
  
She moved towards them, chanting and waving her arms, but they easily dodged her and floated behind me once more.   
  
"As long as she is here, then you cannot harm us," Cicero said, "Accept the beggining of your downfall, Mab. We are here yet again."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, this chappie is longer than the last one. ^^; I was just really eager to bring in the Faceless, because I'm uber proud of making them up. 


End file.
